


Legends of Nature

by queermageddon



Series: What Could Have Been, What Might Still Be [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Day One, Quake and Hellfire, Skye grew up in Afterlife, Skye is Quake, Skyeward Week, Smut, Ward is Hellfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermageddon/pseuds/queermageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye always knew her life would turn out like this - married to a man she barely knew and destined to lead her people - but no one told her how fast it would all go down. Now, here she was, married at 21 and on her honeymoon. She supposed she was lucky...she could have been married to a power hungry douche bag that didn't give a damn about her. Instead, she was married to Grant Douglas Ward.</p><p>Skyeward Week Day One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Nature

Skye took in her appearance in the full length mirror that was in the corner of the room she’d be living in for the next two weeks. Today had been long and tiring – not that she had expected anything less – and she was thankful that the hard part was over. She ran her hand over the silky, strapless dress that she’d been wearing for the majority of the day. Soon it would be off of her, discarded someone in the room. She’d never wear it again. It seemed like such a waste.

 

The newly placed ring on her finger glistened in the mirror. She lifted her hand and studied the ring. It wasn’t massive – for which she was thankful for because god did she  _ hate _ gaudy jewelry – and it was simple. It was a princess cut, three stone ring made of 14 karate white gold. The middle stone was a diamond, but the two smaller stones on each side of the diamond were Ceylon sapphire. She did have to hand it to her new husband, he had good taste.

 

_ Husband… _ that word still felt so unfamiliar to her. She barely knew him and yet here she was, married to him. He was the person she would spend the rest of her life with. She always knew that this marriage was inevitable. She had given up wishing for a different outcome long ago. It was hard to hope for a different path when every time she did, she was reminded of the prophecy. The prophecy was centuries old and it had been passed down from leader to leader of the Inhuman race. The prophecy spoke of the “chosen” ones. Two powerful Inhumans destined to come together and under their reign, the Inhuman race would flourish. After centuries of living in the shadows, their people would grow in strength and numbers. Skye was one of the chosen ones (obviously). Her new husband was the other. 

 

A couple of words spoken centuries ago was the reason her entire life had been planned out to a T. She wasn’t angry. She didn’t resent her life. She had accepted her role in all of this. Regardless, it all still felt weird and a bit rushed. She was only 21 and here she was on her honeymoon with a man she barely knew. After these two weeks, they would return to the Inhuman community where they would take their rightful place as the leaders. She may have been raised knowing this, but no one told her how fast it would all be. She was surprised she hadn’t gotten whiplash. 

 

Just then the bedroom door opened and her husband entered. She watched him in the mirror as he discarded his suit jacket and tie before walking over to her. “Are you okay?” he whispered. He stopped directly behind her and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She didn’t answer him. She didn’t even turn to him.  _ Was she okay? _ That was the question wasn’t it?

 

She supposed she could have been worse off. She could have been stuck with some power hungry psycho that didn’t give a damn about her. Someone who just took what they wanted and pushed her to the side when he was finished. Instead, she was stuck with Grant Douglas Ward. She hadn’t spent much time with him in the last few weeks, things had been hectic with the wedding preparations and whatnot, but every time they were together, he was nothing short of attentive. 

 

Grant wasn’t raised in the Inhuman community like she had been. He had been born and raised in Massachusetts. She didn’t know much about his family, but she did know they were not the nicest people. Eventually he joined SHIELD (a shady government organization hell bent on protecting the world by…well you know…being shady). His upbringing panicked the elders slightly (that was an understatement, they were freaking out).

 

See, the elders knew from the moment she was born – maybe even from the moment she was conceived…which was weird and she wasn’t going to think about that – that she was one of the chosen ones and yet, they had no clue where the other one might be. They scoured the earth for him for years and only managed to find him about 6 months ago when he was on a SHIELD mission. He had ended up in a Kree temple with a diviner. He went through terragenesis without prep or permission and the elders knew immediately. It was hard to get to him – what with him being a SHIELD agent and all – but the moment he was on his own – SHIELD had isolated him in a cabin way out in BFE – Gordon had talked him into joining his people at Afterlife and fulfilling his destiny. It wasn’t hard to convince him. He had dedicated his life to an organization that could have gotten him killed. He remained loyal to them and yet, the moment he changed, they turned on him.  _ Bunch of assholes… _

 

She was broken away from her train of thought when Grant placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to rub up and down her arm. She shivered from the heat radiating off of him. His power was to manipulate fire so his body temperature was much higher than normal. He was deemed the name Hellfire. Her power was seismic wave manipulation and she was deemed the name Quake. Quake and Hellfire…her mother told her that their names would forever be remembered.  _ “Mark my words,”  _ Jiaying had said.  _ “You two will be legends.” _ Well…at least they were good names.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he whispered gently. He leaned down and began kissing her neck. God, even his lips were warmer than normal.

 

“I’m not nervous.” She finally spoke. “I’ve been prepared for this my entire life. It’s just…everything has happened so fast you know? I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised though. The elders have wanted nothing more than for this prophecy to come to pass.”

 

“Hey.” He turned her around to face him. “I know this isn’t ideal. An arranged marriage to someone you barely know? It must be hard. I’m sure you had your future planned out differently. A future filled with choices that you could have made on your own. A future where you chose who you wanted to be and who to end up with-”

 

She cut him off by cupping his face in her hands. He gave her a look of surprise. She couldn’t blame him; she hadn’t really initiated any physical contact between them. “I was raised knowing that I wouldn’t have those choices. While other girls dreamed of their perfect wedding and their perfect man, I was stuck in my mother’s office, learning what my future would entail. I know I haven’t really been receptive of you and I apologize. I spent years preparing, but knowing something is one thing. Experiencing it is an entirely different thing.”

 

Grant smiled down at her. “My point is that I’m going to take care of you. And together we will be magnificent. We’re strangers right now, but I’m hopeful that will change with time. I mean I’m willing to try if you are.” His hands were resting on her hips. She could feel the heat soaking through her wedding dress.  She really was enjoying his power.

 

Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. She pulled him down and connected their lips for the first time since their chaste kiss during the wedding ceremony. The kiss started out slow and gentle – it was almost hesitant; as if they were testing out the waters first – but soon turned heated when Grant ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She immediately granted him access and their tongues clashed together in a battle for dominance. 

Skye’s hands moved from his face to his chest where she began to unbutton his white shirt. She pulled away to catch her breath and to push his shirt off of him. His hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly unzipped it. He began peppering kisses up and down her neck – stopping only to suck on the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet – while her dress pooled around her ankles.

 

She shivered which prompted Grant to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him as he continued his assault on her neck. Her hands reached for his pants. She swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pushing them down, leaving him only in his boxers.

 

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. She heard him groan softly against her skin as she rubbed against his hardening length. Her entire body was flushed and  _ god _ did he feel big. “You feel so good Daisy,” he whispered as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” He pulled back and looked at her.

 

“You can ask me anything,” He replied sincerely. He cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over her cheek bone.

 

“Will you call me Skye?” He looked at her curiously. “It’s just…my entire life has been planned out before I was even born. A couple of years ago, when I was at a low point and so fed up with everything, I decided to change my name. It was the only thing I could really do. So I changed it to Skye. My parents refuse to call me by that name, but most of the Inhumans at Afterlife have respected my wish. It’s the only thing I’ve ever been able to control…sorry, I’m rambling.” She looked down. She could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

 

“Skye.” He sounded it out slowly, testing how it felt. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the way he said her name. “It suits you.”

 

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

 

Grant lifted her and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the softness of the blankets against her bare back. He rubbed his nose against hers before nibbling on her ear. She could feel his calloused hands trail down her sides before he slipped a finger on either side of her panties and pulled them down. 

 

He sat back on his knees; his eyes trailed up and down her body. She shivered under his piercing gaze. She could see his eyes darken with desire as he took her all in. She was spread before him, completely bare and vulnerable. “You are beautiful…” he breathed heavily. She swallowed thickly. 

 

She could feel her heart pounding rapidly as he crawled back up her body ever so slowly. He looked like he was about to devour her. She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she really wanted him too. He kissed her lips first. A slow, lavish kiss that had her toes curling and her body squirming. He trailed to her neck where he nipped and bit, leaving his mark without a second thought. She would be surprised if she had less than three hickeys on her neck tomorrow.

 

He trailed down to her chest, savoring every last inch of her. She arched off the bed when he sucked one nipple into his mouth, his hand squeezing and pulling her free breast. She whimpered and thrust against his now fully hard erection. She could feel him smile as he switched breast. “Tease,” she murmured.

 

“You seem to be enjoying it,” He replied cockily. She snorted and ran her hands through his thick black hair.

 

He licked a trail down her stomach before swirling his tongue in her naval. He continued licking and biting until he reached the juncture in between her legs. “Grant.” She squirmed. He smirked up at her before using his fingers to spread her folds and lick. “Oh fuck!” She cried.

 

“You taste superb,” he groaned against her. He licked different patterns over her clit, driving her absolutely insane. She had never felt anything like his. “You’re so fucking wet for me Skye.” His tone hat a hint of pride and possession in it. “All for me.”

 

“All for you Grant,” she whimpered. “Please.”

 

He sucked her clit into his mouth before he thrust two fingers into her.  _ Fuck! _ Even his fingers were warmer than normal. She felt bad for all the women out there who weren’t lucky enough to have him and his unnatural warmth (as well as his amazing tongue and fingers). It didn’t take long before her hips were lifting off of the bed and she was crying out in pleasure. Grant’s free hand held her down as best as possible as he continued to drive her mad.

 

With one hand in Grant’s hair and the other gripping the comforter, her entire body exploded with pleasure. She saw white behind her closed eyelids and her head swam dizzily. As she slowly came down from her high, she felt Grant pull away. A moment later, he was settling in-between her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She cupped his face and kissed him, groaning as she tasted herself on him.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked tentatively. She could feel him pressing against her, so hot and hard. There was nothing separating them from joining together.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist – adjusting her hips a little to make entering her easier –, bit her lip nervously, and nodded. With their eyes connected, he reached between them and grasped his length. She followed in suit, wrapping her small hand over his big one. Together, they rubbed his tip against her slit and then he was pushing inside of her slowly. She focused on her breathing as he entered inch by agonizing inch. When he got to her hymen, he whispered soothing words into her ear as he broke through. She squeezed her eyes tightly; her nails dug into his back. She could feel Grant kiss away the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes.

 

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. “I’m okay,” she whispered. 

 

“Are you sure?” His eyes studied her closely.

 

“Yes.” She smiled. She thrusted up for emphasis. The pain was still there, but it was slowly subsiding. Grant pulled all the way about before thrusting back in slowly. It wasn’t long before her breath was catching in her throat and sweat was building up on her forehead.

 

She felt almost dazed as he pushed into her in slow, gentle, and measured thrust. Every so often he would ask her if she were okay. She nodded quickly, not fully trusting her voice.

 

“You feel so good,” he moaned against her neck. “So tight. God Skye, the way you grip me…” Her hands ran down his back until they were resting on his butt. She could feel him clench beneath her palms. 

 

She whimpered and began to match his thrust. “Faster Grant.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. His thrusts began to pick of speed. She could feel her second orgasm approach as he pounded into her. “Don’t stop,” she breathed.

 

“Never.” He groaned as his thrusts became erratic. “So good, so good, so good…” 

 

She began to tighten around him. “Grant, I’m going to-”

 

“Let go baby. Let go for me.” He reached between them and pinched her clit. She cried out as her orgasm took completely took over her.

 

“Fucking shit,” Grant cursed as her orgasm triggered his. He buried his face in her neck as his body shook and he emptied his seed deep inside her in powerful spurts.

 

He collapsed on top of her – conscious of his weight – and remained there as they caught their breath. She ran her hands up and down his back soothingly, reveling in the euphoric feeling that surrounded her. She felt him kiss her neck slowly, tenderly.

 

Skye whimpered when Grant pulled out of her. He smirked cockily. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note not to stroke his ego too much. He got out of bed and disappeared into the adjoined bathroom. She heard a few cabinets open and close and the water running before he reappeared with a wet wash cloth. He began to clean her up. All she could do was lay there and watch him perform such an intimate act. When he was finished with her, he cleaned himself up before discarding the rag and crawling back in bed. She didn’t hesitate to curl into his side once he was situated.

 

“That was…” Grant trailed off, unable to find a word to describe it.

 

“Yeah,” she laughed. After a moment she added “thank you.” He didn’t reply, instead he pulled her closer.

 

She felt so exhausted and content. With every second that passed, her eyelids grew heavier. She knew they should probably talk more. There were so many things they had yet to establish in their unorthodox relationship. “Grant…” she slurred sleepily.

 

“Shh…” he whispered. “Get some sleep.” He adjusted them slightly before she felt the cover being pulled over her nude body. She snuggled closer to him. “We will talk more tomorrow.”

 

“Hmmm…” she nodded her head. “G’night.”

 

“Goodnight Skye.” The last thing she felt, before unconsciousness claimed her, was Grant pressing a tender kiss on her forehead. 

 

With everything that had happened – the battle of New York, the incident in London, and Slovakia flying into the atmosphere – the world was in a constant state of panic. Things got even worse when the terrigen was accidentally released into the ecosystem by a group of Inhumans who were not happy with the prophecy and believed they could run the community better. Needless to say, Grant and Skye had their work cut out for them.

 

With all the new Inhumans being born, they were constantly trying to track them down all the while fighting outside forces and looking for a bigger (and more secure) habitat for their people to live. In addition to all of that, they had to deal with the Inhuman killing Inhumans and the occasional rogue Inhuman that had to be put down. There were times when Skye questioned the prophecy. Maybe it wasn’t real? And there were times when she questioned the elders. Maybe she wasn’t the chosen one? It was frustrating, knowing that she was supposed to be this powerful Inhuman and that she was meant to end her people’s suffering and yet, nothing was changing and her people were suffering.

  
Things were far from easy for quite some time, but after nearly two years, things took a turn for the better. And it started with the birth of their daughter. She came into the world after 19 hours of labor, with a piercing scream, and a promise of a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! Same username!
> 
> I take prompts


End file.
